Love is Just a Swing Away
by EdwardAddict
Summary: Jeb recently bought a swingset for the Flock to try to help them live normal childhoods. What can come from a swingoff battle of the sexes? Fax Oneshot
1. Love Is Just A Swing Away

**A/N: I have no clue how it came about. But I thought this would be cute and help cheer me up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or anything else you might recognize.**

**Claimer: I own everything else.**

_Love Is Just A Swing Away_

It had been three solid weeks since Jeb freed the Flock from the School. He had been busy making sure they could have every toy they could possibly imagine to make up for their first years of lost childhood.

Late last night, he had finished putting together a state-of-the-art swing set for the kids. They may be able to fly, but nothing beats swinging!

Of course, the kids had wanted to try it out right away.

"Nope, sorry. It's too late. Bed time for now. I promise you guys can swing first thing tomorrow," he promised.

Mournfully, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel went through their new nightly rituals and sulked off to their rooms.

At the crack of dawn, a timer went off in their heads. The kind that only excitement creates. All together, they ran out the door and onto the swings.

"Max, how do I make it go?" Angel asked. She was sitting on the seat, legs dangling, trying to make it work.

"Um... I'm not sure. Maybe you have to get pushed." She promptly got up and began pushing her little baby in the swing, smiling big at the giggles Angel was emitting.

Eventually, Fang figured it out. You kick off and move your legs! Oh yeah. He got it first. That's right. Uh huh. Him. Fang. Mr. Cool Guy.

All morning the swings were going back and forth and back and forth. Jeb had come out to supervise, only breaking the fun when Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge needed naps. Iggy, Fang, and Max kept on.

"Hey, guys! Let's see who can swing the highest! I betch I can!" Fang wagered.

"Nuh uh! It's all Iggy!"

"No! I'll win. Girls rule and boys drool."

Determination set on their ten year old faces, their legs began pumping. Higher and higher they went.

"Iggy! Come inside. You need to take your medicine!" Jeb hollered. Iggy had gotten an ear infection after a test to improve his hearing as well. Jeb was determined for him not to lose his hearing too.

"Aww, man! That's not fair! It's up to you, Fang. Show her that boys are better!"

"Will do, man!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Just as Fang was about to pass her, Max snapped out her wings and started flapping. Hah! She sure showed Fang!

But as we all know, cheaters never win.

She kept going, flipping over the bar and falling out of her swing. She tried hard to control the tears welling up in her eyes. She was Maximum Ride. She didn't cry. And even if she did, it wasn't in front of boys like Fang. Even if Fang was kinda cute. Wait, no! Especially not since he's cute!

"MAX!" Fang jumped off his swing in mid-air and rushed to her aid.

"Where does it hurt, Max? Are you okay? That looks like it hurt real bad."

She sniffled. "Yeah, it did. And it's my knee. And my arm. It didn't get cut, but I think it'll bruise."

"Here. I heard somewhere that when you kiss it, it makes you feel better." The dark child leaned down and placed his lips on Max's knee, then her arm.

"Uh, um... Thanks, Fang. Can you not mention this to the others?"

"As long as you don't tell them you beat me," he said with a wink.

A huff. "Fine. But, Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I hurt my lips, too. Can you make them feel better?"

He nodded, turning pink. Their lips touched for only a few seconds, but that's all it took for the fuses to ignite and the fireworks to explode.

"Thanks, Fang! I feel much better now!"

"Me too. Maybe my lips were hurt, too."

Ah, a child's heart tells no lies. From that day forth, Max and Fang were destined to be together.

-----------------

Fang smirked as he remembered that day. He wondered if Max remembered their ten-year-old lip lock as well as he.

"Hey, Max?" he called out. It was just the two of them awake in their little cave.

"Yeah, Fang?"

"My lips kinda hurt. Will you make them feel better?" She smiled, thinking of the day she had been so bold. She moved over to her best friend and kissed him better.

"Are you okay now?"

"Hm... Maybe. I can't be quite sure," he said, a smirk in his voice.

Who would have known that love was just a swing away?


	2. Continuation

**I'm sorry this isn't an update, but if you guys have read this oneshot, then I thought you'd like to know that I started a big story that's all pre-MR. Starts in the School, then continues on. I'd really appreciate it if you read it. It'll have little kid Fax, just like this did. And it will have a chapter that mentions "the swing incident," so it's pretty important to have read this. **

**The story is called "The Lost Love Chronicles." Enjoy. **

**-EdwardAddict**


End file.
